


Wedding Bells (I Don't Hear Any)

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan needs to get home before Gracie's babysitter leaves, but there's a bride crying next to him and shouldn't she be on a honeymoon right now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells (I Don't Hear Any)

**Author's Note:**

> First Marrish fic:)

Jordan hurried to get on the subway, panting as he made it through the doors just before they shut completely. He tried not to disturb the other people on the car as he panted down the phone.

“Are you sure you can’t stay there at least an extra 30 minutes Jeannie? I’m clear across town and I just left the station.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Parrish. I have an evening class today and I have to go through 3 subway stops and a bus to get there. If I leave any later than 6, I’ll be at least 20 minutes late and my professor doesn’t let anyone in if they’re late by 10.”

“I understand, I’ll try to be there as soon as possible. If I’m not home by the time you need to leave, take Gracie over to Mrs. Hansen’s house.”

“Sure thing Mr. P, and sorry again.”

“It’s not your fault Jeannie. Anyway, I’ll see you soon.” Jordan hung up the phone and took the chance to look around, trying to find a good seat. Apparently everyone was commuting at the same time tonight because the only seat he found was next to, for lack of a better term, a white lacy ball of distress.

He walked over and sat in the empty seat. Next to him was a gorgeous redhead in a big poofy wedding dress, who frankly looked much too distressed for someone who was getting married. And was she.. _crying_?

Jordan lightly tapped her on the shoulder, trying to get her attention. “Excuse me, miss?”

The redhead looked up at him, wiping her nose furiously and trying to blink away tears, though the mascara and eyeliner gave away the fact that she had in fact, been crying. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

Immediately the woman began crying again, though now it was more of an outright sob. She put her face in her hands and had her elbows leaning on her knees.

Jordan’s eyes widened as he searched his mind for what to do. He gently placed his hand on her back and moved it slightly, like they do in movies. “Hey, hey, what’s your name?”

“L-Ly-Lydia-a-a.”

“Lydia, can you tell me what happened?”

“He. _Hiccup_. left. _Hiccup_. me at th- _Hiccup_. altar. _Sob_.”

Jordan drew closer, eyebrows furrowed, and grabbed the woman-Lydia’s hand in his. “Your fiancé left you at the altar?”

Lydia simply nodded her head, before surprising Jordan by leaning on his shoulder.

“Well, he’s a jerk anyway. Would’ve made a shitty husband in my opinion.”

He was surprised when Lydia let out a barely there laugh. She smiled very slightly and wrapped her hands around his arm, just above the elbow. “You don’t even know him.”

“No, I suppose not. But anyone who would dare to leave someone as beautiful as you at the altar is a fool. He doesn’t know what he missed ou-”

Jordan was interrupted by the screech of the train coming to a stop. Lydia slowly scooted away and let him go. He stood up and stretched, then turned to Lydia. “Hey, I hope everything turns out okay for you. It was nice meeting you Lyd-”

Lydia looked at something beyond him and instantly paled. Jordan was just about to ask what was wrong when she fell over across the row of seats. 

“Lydia? Lydia.” He shook the woman to no avail.

Jordan looked behind him and saw nothing. He looked around and saw that the last few people were leaving. Seeing no other choice, he scooped her up in her arms and walked out of the train car. 

From this sub stop, he just had to catch a 10 minute cab ride. Walking out of the station, he walked out to the curb and tried to signal a cab while still holding Lydia, who was much heavier than he imagined her to be considering she looked to be no taller than 5′4. After about 6 minutes, a cab finally came to a stop in front of him and the driver quickly got out, helping Jordan get himself and Lydia into the back of the cab safely.

12 minutes later, Jordan was kicking lightly on his front door, hoping that Jeannie would hear and open the door for him. Just as he wished, the babysitter opened the door quickly, confusion crossing her face when she saw her boss carrying a bride. 

“Mr. Parrish, why are you-?”

“I’ll explain in a minute, can you help me get her on the couch?”

“Yeah, of course.” Jeannie walked over to the long sofa and removed all the throw pillows except one which she placed at one end. Jordan walked over and laid Lydia across the length of the sofa before stepping away to observe her.

“Mr. Parrish, why did you bring a bride home with you?”

Jordan rubbed his hand over his face as he sat down on the coffee table behind him. 

“She was on the subway when I got on, and the only empty seat was next to her. She must’ve gotten on there several stops before mine. We started talking and she said her fiancé left her at the altar. When I was getting off the subway, she apparently saw god knows what and passed out. She clearly didn’t have a phone on her, so I panicked and brought her hear.”

“What an ass! Who does something like that?”

“Daddy?”

Jordan turned toward the staircase and saw his daughter coming down the stairs. “Hey Gracie bear.”

“Daddy why is there a princess on our couch?”

Jordan picked up his daughter and set her in his lap. “She was going to get married today baby girl.”

“You mean she didn’t?”

“No.”

“Why didn’t she get married? Didn’t she want to dance in her princess dress with Prince Charming?”

“The man she was going to marry was mean to her.”

“I don’t like when people are mean.”

“Me either baby.”

Jeannie watched the interaction between father and daughter before checking the time on her phone. “Sorry to interrupt Mr. P, but I have to get going.”

Jordan looked away from his daughter and nodded. “Go ahead Jeannie. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Sure thing.” Jeannie gathered her things and, with a wave to Gracie, was out the door. 

A few hours later, Jordan was finishing up dinner when he heard a stirring on the couch. He turned the burner off and walked into the living room. There he saw Lydia sitting up, clearly confused and disoriented, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and looking around. Her eyes widened when they stopped on Jordan.

“Who are you? Where am I? I’m calling the police,” Lydia searched her person for a phone before she realized she didn’t have one. 

As Jordan came closer, she stood up and backed away.

“I am the police.” He grabbed his badge off the coffee table and showed it to her.

Lydia visibly calmed before sitting back down. “This is your house?” At Jordan’s nod she asked another question. “How did I get here?”

“We were sitting next to each other on the subway. You saw something that shocked you enough to faint. I panicked and..brought you here.”

Lydia slapped her forehead in embarrassment. “Oh god. I cried on your shoulder like a pathetic 5-year old.”

Jordan laughed as he sat on the couch next to the woman. “Hey, Gracie’s not pathetic, she’s adorable.”

Furrowing her brows in confusion, Lydia blanched when she saw the picture Jordan was pointing at.

“I’m Jordan Parrish,” he stuck his hand out and Lydia took it wearily. 

“Lydia Martin.”

“Well Lydia, are you hungry?”

“I’m allergic to gluten,” she whispered.

Jordan laughed and nodded. “Well I’m not, but Gracie gets a little sick from it. Roasted potatoes and grilled chicken breast sound good?”

Lydia nodded, smiling shyly. 

“I can’t imagine you want to stay in that dress?”

“No,” she shook her head laughing.

“Right. Well, you’re more than welcome to take a shower. It’s upstairs, first door on the left. My bedroom is the third door on the right. Sweats and t-shirts are in the second drawer from the top.”

“Your wife would mind me borrowing her clothes?”

Jordan pursed his lips, looking down at his feet. “Ah, I’m single.”

Lydia nodded, grim expression on her face. “Right, well I am too now so..”

“Why don’t you take that shower? The potatoes are almost done in the oven.”

The woman simply nodded again and went to where Jordan had directed her. She paused halfway up the stairs. “Hey, Jordan?”

The man in question turned away from the oven. “Yeah?”

“Thanks, for everything.”

Jordan smiled sweetly. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
